The Dangers Of Boredom
by Joey Taylor
Summary: A rather random one shot from the perspective of Sonic X's Eggman, with a rather bored hedgehog on the loose, what is Eggman thinking?


In that order they were the most terrifying words Dr Robotnik, aka Dr Eggman could ever hear in his entire life.

Sonic the Hedgehog was bored.

An annoyed Sonic he could deal with, an amused Sonic was a regular feature and normally at Eggman's expense, but beyond not hurting anyone, a bored Sonic was liable to do anything between and including coming to Eggman's base to annoy the hell out of him and leaping from the top of a mountain just to see if he could beat his own best speed in freefall.

To be fair, he wouldn't know that Sonic was bored if he hadn't bugged Tails's Workshop, but he found that knowing what his enemies were up to was the best way to start plans without getting in their way so they couldn't find out until he launched them.

Not that that slowed down the blue hedgehog in any way, shape or form, but it was more of a challenge for the speed freak if Eggman had actually prepared for him, as opposed to the last couple of times where Sonic had found out far too far in advance and had easily wiped out his robots.

It wasn't easy being an evil genius when the heroes that faced you on a regular basis were a hedgehog who could run faster then the speed of sound, a twin tailed fox cub who could fly and was almost his equal in the brains department (Eggman would not concede that an eleven year old kit was as smart as him) and an echidna who could easily punch a hole through almost any wall or robot.

However, right now he was more concerned about the fact that Sonic had left Tails's Workshop just over five minutes ago and could be heading in any direction.

"Doctor!" Bocoe's terrified yelp caused Eggman to wheel around almost as fast as the hedgehog could and stare at the screen the Miniondroid was pointing to.

A blue streak of light was shooting their way.

"He can't possibly know we're here." Eggman said with absolute certainty, "We only moved the base here a couple of days ago."

As if those were the magic words, the blue streak changed course, heading directly for their base.

"Doctor!" Decoe complained, "You had to say it didn't you?"

Bokuun was already heading out the door, determined to put himself as far away from the coming hedgehog as possible.

The rest of the people in the Command Centre braced themselves.

Only for Sonic to change direction at the last minute, heading up the steep, rocky route to the top.

Eggman breathed a sigh of relief.

The last time Sonic had gotten bored Eggman had found himself with a hedgehog in his main Badnik factory, wreaking the robots before they were even programmed for anything dangerous. It had taken Eggman months to recover from that burst of hedgehog insanity.

If Eggman didn't know better, he'd say that the hedgehog lived for the combat that they engaged in on a regular basis.

The problem, he'd already worked out, was that because of how fast the blue hedgehog was, there just wasn't that much that he hadn't already done. He'd been to most of Mobius (the only reason Sonic hadn't been to all of Mobius was because there were certain islands that he couldn't get to without the Tornado or running across water and Sonic wouldn't go anywhere near water and Tails was often to be found working on the plane so it wasn't always free), went up to Angel Island on a regular basis and had pretty much trashed every speed record on Raceway Island.

There just wasn't that much for a hydrophobic supersonic hedgehog to do on a day to day basis.

Eggman grinned causing Bocoe and Decoe to worry.

Now that he no longer had to worry about the ships from the various governments of that other world, the one that the hedgehog had been living with that rich kid, Chris, in, he knew where he was going to put his next base.

Right out in the middle of the ocean, where that damn hedgehog couldn't get to it.

Not that he wanted to avoid the hedgehog altogether, in fact Eggman enjoyed fighting with him on a regular basis, but one day it would come down to the wire and it would come to kill or be killed and Eggman had no intention of being the loser in that fight and the longer his base remained safe, the longer he had to work out how to defeat the hedgehog once and for all.

He just really didn't want to be killed fighting the hedgehog when he was in one of his bored moods.

"Doctor, incoming!" Bocoe squeaked again and Eggman watched the other screen for merely a couple of seconds as a blue light flashed past, closely followed by a red and black blur. Sonic had obviously found himself a playmate, though Eggman did wonder what Sonic had done to annoy Shadow to the point of chasing him in a game of tag that Eggman was sure would end in a full out brawl in the middle of nowhere.

"Just keep it away from my base, boys." Eggman murmured under his breath as the two hedgehogs vanished into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note – There you have it, a random one shot that was written because I was incredibly bored.**


End file.
